Souvienstoi
by Amazing Camille
Summary: Un petit Oneshot,très court et plutot triste. En tout cas j'espère que JKR ne fera mourir aucun des deux...petit indice de la fic' lol


Annonce de l'auteur : Je suis désolée car c'est très court seulement il fallait que j'écrives ce passage… Je l'avais depuis trop longtemps dans ma tête… alors je m'excuse encore pour ce petit One-Shot.

Souviens-toi

Hermione était allongé à côté de lui, l'homme qu'elle avait toujours aimé… et qu'elle aimerait toujours. Elle le regardait les yeux remplis de larmes, il était affaiblis, il allait mourir, elle le savait et il le savait. Elle essayait tout les sorts pour l'empêcher de partir. Non elle ne voulait pas qu'il la quitte, pas comme sa, pas à ce moment. Ils avaient combattus ensemble, il l'avait obligé à rester éloigner du lieu où se trouvait les mangemorts. Elle avait obéit mais quand elle avait entendu un cris de douleur elle n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de le rejoindre. Elle avait eu tellement peur que ce soit lui… en vérité c'était Harry, il avait subit le sortilège d'endoloris… lui aussi n'était pas loin… allongé de celui qui avait gâché la vie de nombreuses personnes. D'ailleurs pas loin se trouvait pleins de corps étenduent… beaucoup de morts des deux côtés… Voilà ce que retiendrait Hermione de cette guerre.

Pourtant cette année avait bien commencé, elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi tout cela devait se finir comme sa. Bien sur elle savait que cette année serait différente des autres mais elle ne l'avait pas imaginé ainsi. Avant qu'ils partent avec Harry à la recherche des horcruxes, Ron avait dévoilé ces sentiments. Ce jour là avait été le plus beau jour de sa vie, ils avaient fait l'amour le jour même. Cette nuit avait été magique… et pendant ces deux mois de recherchent ils ne s'étaient pas séparer… même pas une seconde, de peur de se perdre. Et pendant ces deux mois personnes n'avaient fait réellement attention au changement d'Hermione… même pas Hermione. C'est quand elle commença à avoir des nausées régulièrement qu'elle compris. Elle était enceinte et pas de n'importe qui… de Ron. Elle était tellement effrayé de le lui dévoiler qu'elle n'avait rien dit. Ils avaient d'autres préoccupations, qui étaient bien plus important. Bien sur elle aurait pu leur dire, et elle serait rentré chez elle, mais elle n'était pas une lâcheuse, non, elle ne voulait pas les abandonner… son frère de cœur et l'amour de sa vie, encore moins. Il venait à peine de lui dire ses sentiments c'était pas maintenant qu'elle allait le laisser partir.

Mais maintenant, elle était là en train de le regarder, de se rappeler ces bons moments qu'elle avait passé avec lui. Elle était épuisée, exténuée par cette guerre mais elle voulait garder les yeux ouverts pour pouvoir le regarder autant qu'elle pouvait. C'était certainement la dernière fois qu'il lui souriait… son sourire qu'elle aimait tant, ce sourire si stupide et innocent. C'était certainement la dernière fois qu'elle l'entendrait dire « Je t'aime Mione »… la dernière fois qu'elle entendrait sa voix, qu'elle pouvait regarder ses beaux yeux bleus, si profond.

Et c'était certainement sa dernière chance de lui dire « Ron je suis enceinte »… ce qui fit réagir Ron même en étant affaiblis « Mione…c'est vrai ? Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ? » maintenant lui aussi avait les larmes aux yeux… il commençait sérieusement à faiblir, et il était en train de prendre conscience qu'il ne verrait pas son enfant grandir… « Je ne sais pas Ron, j'avais de peur… et je me rends compte que j'ai eu tort de ne pas t'avoir prévenu », sa voix tremblait… Pourquoi fallait-il que sa soit lui qui meurt ? Elle cherchait des réponses mais rien… « C'est pas grave Hermione… je ne t'en veux pas… » il s'arrêta quelques secondes, il avait du mal a respiré… « Hermione rappels-toi que je t'aime… », Hermione éclata en sanglot à ce moment-là… Dans quelques instant il ne serait plus avec elle… et elle venait de se rappeler… comment allait-elle faire pour annoncer la nouvelle à la famille Weasley…et Ginny… elle ne voulait même pas y penser…

Ron la sortit encore de ses pensées… « Mione… promets-moi de continuer à vivre… pour notre enfant… pour toi. Continue de sourire à la vie… sois heureuse… faits moi ce plaisir » Hermione comprenait très bien ce que Ron voulait lui dire, mais c'était hors de question, elle ne voulait pas refaire sa vie… mais c'était Ron qui le lui demandait, et elle ne pouvait pas lui refuser, d'ailleurs elle n'avait jamais pu lui refuser quelque chose… « et surtout Mione souviens toi…de tout ce qu'on a vécu »… se fut ses dernières paroles. Hermione était maintenant allongé sur lui, elle le secouait pour le réveiller…elle criait de désespoir… c'était finis… plus rien…juste des souvenirs… graver à tout jamais dans sa mémoire.

Epilogue

Hermione Granger ne s'est jamais mariée, elle est restée en vie pour élever son fils… Harry Ronald Granger, ressemblant comme deux goûtes d'eaux à son père. Elle a tenue le coup grâce au soutient de la famille Weasley… Elle moura un samedi matin, allongé près d'un arbre sur lequel était écrit : Hermione et Ron pour la vie, à côté une date était inscrite, ça avait été écrit deux mois avant la fin de la bataille…


End file.
